


[Fanvid] Тока не Фредди

by WTF Dead by Daylight 2021 (fandom_DbD)



Series: M-E Fanart of DbD team [10]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Awolnation - Run, Canon-Typical Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Curtain story, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Embedded Video, Explicit Language, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Tragicomedy, Video, WTF Kombat 2021, Work Contains Fandom Elements, unexpected ending, Вотэтоповорот, Всратый монтаж
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DbD/pseuds/WTF%20Dead%20by%20Daylight%202021
Summary: Заходят как-то Стив, Шерил и Дэвид в лобби, а там Нея обещает мана отпиздить...(или коротко об играх с рандомами и неожиданных развязках)
Series: M-E Fanart of DbD team [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183871
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, [DBD team] 6. Визуал R-NC





	[Fanvid] Тока не Фредди

**Author's Note:**

> Полезные ссылки:  
> Убийцы: [Майкл Майерс (Тень)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C) (с вечной третьей стадией), [Фредди Крюгер (Кошмар)](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D1%88%D0%BC%D0%B0%D1%80) (который так и не появился)  
> Выжившие: [Нея Карлссон](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%9D%D0%B5%D1%8F_%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BB%D1%81%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD) (в роли токсика), [Стив Харрингтон](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%B2_%D0%A5%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3%D1%82%D0%BE%D0%BD) (в костюме морячка), [Шерил Мейсон](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A8%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%BB_%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%BE%D0%BD) и [Дэвид Кинг](https://dead-by-daylight.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%94%D1%8D%D0%B2%D0%B8%D0%B4_%D0%9A%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B3) (в роли массовки)


End file.
